


Botswana

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Thank you for continuing to read this series and your lovely comments and kudos :-)
Series: Around The World [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Botswana

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this series and your lovely comments and kudos :-)

**Gaborone**

Ted heard a rustling nouse and assumed it was an animal of some sort and tried to push it form his mind. However now he was awake he could hear every noise, big and small and there was definitely a lot of movement outside of his tent. He reached out for his torch and switched it on ‘in a flash’ oh how he wish he had someone to make the pun to!

Ted clutched his torch more tightly to his chest and leant forward to open the zip fastening.

“MULLENS!”

“ _Finally_ dude!”

“We thought we were going to have to break out the kambala drums!”

Ted was met by an onslaught of his peers and fellow backpackers. He beamed, wondering what on earth was about to happen but had a feeling it would be fun, he was up for most things.

“Hi guys, what’s this all a-bot?” Ted looked around and waited for the laugh but none came.

“Bot, because we’re in Botswana… get it?” He grinned and this time a couple of the more generous guys tittered.

“Come on Mullen’s, we’re off for a midnight swim!” Ted smiled wider still and grabbed his swim shorts and kept his torch handy, he was told to leave it behind as the night was moonlit and the torch might alert the teaching staff to their secret rendezvous.

“Where are we going anyway? The Notwane river or the Taung, Metsemaswaane or Nywane…?” Ted followed their self appointed leader, Brock and wondered if he even had a plan, or if this would turn into a wild goose chase.

“Stop Mullens, you sound like a walking encyclopaedia! Everything is in hand!” Ted stayed quiet and decided to just try and enjoy himself, to ‘cut loose’!

“Oh my, this is the Gaborone Dam isn’t it?!”


End file.
